Ashlynn Ella/cartoon
Ashlynn Ella debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 1 webisode "The World of Ever After High", which premiered on May 30, 2013. She was voiced by Laura Bailey from Chapter 1 to 2 and Chapter 3 onwards by Karen Strassman in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 1 Webisodes Over an undetermined time period, Ashlynn goes crazy over shoes and texts with Hunter. She will have a front row seat on Legacy Day. As is, she is at work at The Glass Slipper when Apple and Briar drop by. She suggests the three of them go on a nature hike later, but that plan is thwarted by the arrival of a new shipment of shoes for the store that immediately gets all of Ashlynn's attention. She will have a front row seat on Legacy Day. She supports Apple White during the royal student council presidential campaign. To avoid a bad grade in Science and Sorcery, Ashlynn attends a study party hosted by Briar. When Hunter is too caught up in his video game to notice Ashlynn's attempts to gain his attention, C.A. Cupid intervenes. Ashlynn needs assistance getting The Glass Slipper's new shipment set up in time, but Briar and Blondie are of little help. Unexpectedly but luckily, Hunter enters the store and, as a side-effect of chasing Pesky, fixes up the entire display in record time. Ashlynn attends Grimmnastics class. During a picnic in the Enchanted Forest, Ashlynn's relationship with Hunter is discovered by Cedar Wood. Sympathetic to their plight, Cedar devises a way for her to not spill their secret, which Ashlynn and Hunter are grateful for. She attends Science and Sorcery. Like her peers, Ashlynn dresses her finest for Legacy Day and is ready to pledge her destiny. When Raven refuses to sign the Storybook of Legends, Ashlynn is among the students booing at her. TV specials She will have a front row seat on Legacy Day. As is, she is at work at The Glass Slipper when Apple and Briar drop by. She suggests the three of them go on a nature hike later, but that plan is thwarted by the arrival of a new shipment of shoes for the store that immediately gets all of Ashlynn's attention. Like her peers, Ashlynn dresses her finest for Legacy Day and is ready to pledge her destiny. When Raven refuses to sign the Storybook of Legends, Ashlynn is among the students booing at her. Chapter 2 Webisodes Ashlynn watches Blondie's MirrorCast. Ashlynn and Hunter prepare a secret picnic in their favorite spot. Duchess Swan and Sparrow Hood catch them in the middle of their date. She begs Duchess not to tell anyone, but Duchess plans to reveal them so that she can take Ashlynn's Happily Ever After. Ashlynn and Apple hang out at the Glass Slipper, but Ashlynn is distracted. When Apple asks what is bothering her, Ashlynn avoids answering and instead goes on a coffee run. Ashlynn and Hunter ask Cedar Wood for advice. With her encouragement, they reveal their relationship to the whole school, but not everyone approves. She approaches Apple to talk about why she is so upset, which gives her doubts about continuing with Hunter. Duchess approaches her in the village. Seeing the manipulative princess so happy about Ashlynn's relationship helps her decide that she made a mistake. She breaks up with Hunter to make sure nothing bad happens to either of their stories. Ashlynn attends the True Hearts Day dance. She is inspired by the story behind True Hearts Day and she gets back together with Hunter. When Blondie asks how she can date him and be a Royal, Ashlynn declares herself a Rebel and gives her Heart Tree blossom to Hunter. She apologizes to Apple, but Apple gives her Heart Tree blossom to Ashlynn and reaffirms their friendship, even though she still doesn't approve. She and Hunter chat about their class schedules. Ashlynn is interviewed by Blondie. She tries to talk Briar out of the idea of poisoning Raven's cake to cheer Apple up. Ashlynn has lunch in the castleteria and sits with the Rebels. She then remembers that she is having a sale at the Glass Slipper, and asks her friends if they would like to go shopping after school. Ashlynn cheers for all the performances at the talent show. Ashlynn laughs at Daring with Briar. Ashlynn makes Hunter his favorite snack. Ashlynn, along with Hunter and Duchess, save the Enchanted Lake. Ashlynn demonstrates how a Royal should act. Ashlynn is given flowers by Hunter. TV specials Ashlynn and Hunter prepare a secret picnic in their favorite spot. Duchess Swan and Sparrow Hood catch them in the middle of their date. She begs Duchess not to tell anyone, but Duchess plans to reveal them so that she can take Ashlynn's Happily Ever After. Ashlynn and Apple hang out at the Glass Slipper, but Ashlynn is distracted. When Apple asks what is bothering her, Ashlynn avoids answering and instead goes on a coffee run. Ashlynn and Hunter ask Cedar Wood for advice. With her encouragement, they reveal their relationship to the whole school, but not everyone approves. She approaches Apple to talk about why she is so upset, which gives her doubts about continuing with Hunter. Duchess approaches her in the village. Seeing the manipulative princess so happy about Ashlynn's relationship helps her decide that she made a mistake. She breaks up with Hunter to make sure nothing bad happens to either of their stories. Ashlynn attends the True Hearts Day dance. She is inspired by the story behind True Hearts Day and she gets back together with Hunter. When Blondie asks how she can date him and be a Royal, Ashlynn declares herself a Rebel and gives her Heart Tree blossom to Hunter. She apologizes to Apple, but Apple gives her Heart Tree blossom to Ashlynn and reaffirms their friendship, even though she still doesn't approve. Ashlynn invites Briar to go float building with her. She wakes Briar up from a full day's sleep, to Briar's dismay. Ashlynn admits that she too is afraid for pledging her story, however she reassures Briar that she too has choices to make. Ashlynn visits Heritage Hall. When being interviewed by Blondie, Ashlynn claims she was baffled by the news, and so is Hunter. In spite of Raven rebelling in the first place, Ashlynn is very uncertain of what's in store for her and Hunter if Raven were to sign. Ashlynn is among the crowd to discover that the Storybook is a fake. Later that night, Ashlynn has presumes that Raven might look for the Storybook. At the Bookball Championship, she and Briar follow Raven, Apple, Madeline and Cedar. Ashlynn is hopeful that there is another solution, but is stopped midway sentence. Ashlynn and Briar jump into the book together. Ashlynn retrieves the page from Cedar's story and is brought back to the Vault. When preparing for Thronecoming, she asks Briar to help with her hair. She attends the Thronecoming dance. Chapter 3 Webisodes Ashlynn is given treats by Ginger, but referring to what Helga and Gus claim, she's not eager to try them. On that note, Ashlynn runs off screaming, alarmed at the sight of Ginger. Trying the treats for herself, it's not that bad. Ashlynn sets up for the fashion show, however there is a slight change of plans when her two stepsisters barge in and attempt stealing the spotlight, which they do so until the near end when they're caught in rags and have to clean up after the mess they caused. Ashlynn has a coffee with Apple. She receives an invitation for the Blue Moon Forest Fest, which sets everyone abuzz because she is permitted to invite one extra person with her. Regarding that she doesn't have a right pair of shoes to wear or a partner to go with, Ashlynn is rather concerned since she has to plan something so last-minute. She then finds a glass hiking boot perfect for the occasion, so that resolves one of her problems. Hunter gives her good words of reassurance before he departs, since he's to watch a scary movie with his friends and is unable to accompany Ashlynn for the Forest Fest. Dexter walks in the store and asks her where Cupid might be, and Ashlynn suggests he check the Hocus Latte. Ashlynn walks in the coffee shop and finds a somewhat upset Cupid. To make it up to Cupid, Ashlynn invites her to the Forest Fest, convinced she's found the perfect person. Ashlynn and Cupid prepare for their party to the Forest Fest later that night. They meet up with Poppy and Blondie and head off, with all four of them promising to make it up to Faybelle. Although they don't know it, they cross the Dark Forest path, a form of punishment from Faybelle. Ashlynn and the others are still stuck in the Dark Forest, being scared off by things like Gus and Helga Crumb scoffing on sweets, a giant spider who wants nothing more than informing them about web access, and the Three Bears who feel that their intrusion is simply unseemly. Ashlynn tries to remain positive in the situation the girls are in and hopes that Raven and Dexter's date later that night won't be Cupid's expectation. TV specials Ashlynn attends the Spring Fairest. Ashlynn is shocked by the return of the Storybook of Legends. She wishes Apple good luck for the Chef Showdown, but Apple insults her with her arrogance and drops the riddle book in her hands. Ashlynn and Hunter read a verse together and both get turned as well. She passes the book over to Daring. A filthy Ashlynn is found by Raven and Holly sitting on a bench, eating. She isn't bothered to help them find Apple. She and Hunter are called on by Apple to help with her plan in plugging up the well. Ashlynn uses her powers and calls a ram to knock the block of wood down, and it does so successfully. She and the others make an escape. In Book End, Ashlynn and the others are consumed by the curse soon enough. Once it's lifted, Ashlynn and her friends celebrate one day of Spring Fairest together. Gallery Webisode gallery Maddie-in-Chief - Royals applaud for Apple.jpg Briar's Study Party - group concern.jpg Catching Raven - semi-blatant first attempt.jpg Duchess Swan's Lake - a successful diversion.jpg Duchess Swan's Lake - Duchess takes all.jpg TV special gallery Apple's Tale - Royals cheer for Apple.jpg The Tale of Legacy Day - grumpy Royals.jpg The Tale of Legacy Day - frozen by magic.jpg True Hearts Day Part 3 - Huntlynn back together.jpg Thronecoming - Heritage Hall introduction.jpg Spring Unsprung - a messy couple.jpg Category:Chapter 1 characters Category:Chapter 2 characters Category:Chapter 3 characters Category:A Tale of Two Tales characters Category:True Hearts Day characters Category:Thronecoming characters Category:Spring Unsprung characters